Save a Kiss for Me, Finn
by Pashmina811
Summary: Rachel finds herself in love with Finn & he feels the same. Until, Finn joins a tolf team, meeting a hot blonde tennis player, Rebecca, who tries to steal him away. Rachel will try as hard as she can to fight for Finn. Will it work? Will she win?


CHAPTER ONE

Rachel's puppy dog eyes delicately lingered towards the faded bookcover. Never leaving its broken and scarred pattern of polka dots.

"But, do you even _have _a barn? A stable? You can't keep a llama in your backyard."

"You can't?" Brittany said.

"No," Rachel replied. "Or that's what I read, at least."

"I say you can. If you have a big enough backyard, that is. By the way, what are we talking about?" Finn suddenly joined the conversation.

"Llamas." Rachel speed-answered. "So I called you last night, did you get it?"

"No, I don't have your number." Brittany said. "Is it the same number for 911?"

Finn smiled. "I was at practice."

Rachel's smile faded. "Practice? Football's over and so is basketball."

"I know," he grasped her hand across the table. "I joined a new team."

Rachel suddenly felt very nauseous.

CHAPTER TWO

"Golf?" Rachel scoffed. "Is that even a sport?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "If Tiger Woods can play it, I guess it is."

Rachel held up a perfectly manicured hand. "Wait, so you know _nothing _about golf, yet your joining the team?

Finn nodded. Rachel sighed.

They held hands together as they walked to Rachel's History class.

"I wanna join, too."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you know anything about golf?"

"No." She answered honestly. "But why can't I learn? It'll look good on my resume', plus I'll get to spend more time with you."

They smiled at each other.

"Good, it's good to try something new. Next practice is tonight at 4...see you there?"

"You bet!" She smiled brighter.

As they departed hands and departed ways, Finn suddenly called, "I can't wait for you to meet the instructor."

"Instructor?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," he said. "Her name's Rebecca, I think you'll like her. Bye."

"Byeee..."

The nauseous feeling returned.

CHAPTER THREE

"So he wants me to meet this instructor tonight. Her name is Rebecca and according to the rest of the golf team, she's quote-on-quote, 'smoking'."

"First of all, never say 'quote-on-quote' again, or I'll bitch-slap you." Mercedes shook her finger in a circular motion. "And second, Hell nah. Don't think so."

"What?" Rachel pleaded.

"You have to go, to protect your man."

Rachel contemplated this.

"You HAVE to, you love Finn don't you?"

"Why yes, with all my heart."

"Then go! Honey, if this Rebecca girl is all she's cracked up to be, you'll be in your knees deep with jealously if you can't stop the voodoo."

"Mercedes! Please! I'm not up-to-date with all of these, err..texting-like abbreviations. Explain."

Blue in the face from talking, Rachel sighed.

Then, Mercedes sighed.

"Listen: voodoo is the magic crack 'smoking' girls put on guys to make their girls jealous. Don't second guess yourself. I'm sure she's a piece of-"

"Err, thanks, Mercedes! I'll talk to you later." Rachel hopped up from the lunch table and sped out the door.

This time, the feeling was exhilarting. But potentially nauseous.

CHAPTER FOUR

Everything was going to be fine. Great. Fan-tastic.

Rachel speed-walked to the closed area where the tennis courts were hidden. As she walked, her new tennis skirt of 5 seconds ago annoyingly swayed against her legs and her polo shirt rubbed her neck awkwardly.

But other than that, her hair hung high in a cute and trendy [and smoking] ponytail, letting her bangs out and not irritately covering her eyes.

The bag her dads had packed for her consisted of a tennis racket, extra *cough* balls and her warm-up headband and matching wristband.

This Rebecca girl may be 'smoking', Rachel thought. But she doesn't have Finn.

And hopefully she never will.

Again, nausea beseeched her.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Alright, Finn!"

Rachel noticed Rebecca right away.

From far away, she was a tall, gorgeous blonde with tan everything, from arms to legs, with a super high ponytail, white tennis outfit, matching shoes and piercing blue eyes.

Yes, Rachel had superior vision.

From up close, Rebecca was all of those things, but 10 times better. Her eyes were bluer and more intense and her highlighted beach blonde hair shone under the court lights.

Rachel was begining to get nervous. Or was it nauseous?

She decided it was both.

To meet her fate, she walked up the hill leading towards the court and opened the gate door to determine her future with Finn.

Wait, why am I doing this? Rachel thought. Second-guessing myself just like Mercedes told me NOT to do!

Confidence emerged from the pit of nervousness and nausea and Rachel was born again.

Rebecca was cheering Finn on from the side and Rachel sided right up to her and introduced herself.

"Rachel Berry." she offered her hand. "Finn's GIRLFRIEND."

It seemed like she had to scream the word into Rebecca's face.

Hopefully she understood.

"Rebecca Newman. I'm just the instructor. I didn't Finn had a girlfriend."

Rachel scoffed. "Well, he does and I'm not only here to cheer him on, I'm here to play."

Learn was a better word.

"Are you? You play tennis?" Rebecca made it sound like the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"No. But I intend to learn and play like a pro. In only a matter of minutes."

Rachel's confidence rose.

"Do you?" Rebecca's un-sureness continued.

Rachel nodded as she placed her headband and wristband on her sweaty forehead and clammy wrist and picked up her ball and her racket.

She most likely would need a sword and a shield to battle Rebecca off.

Taking the ball in her left hand, she threw it up and fake-hit it with the racket.

Clean shot, perfect grace.

Rachel recalled the 2 minute video she watched on YouTube on how to play tennis before she left.

Somehow, incredibly, she had learned a lot and knew more than one might think.

Finn appeared on the other side of the net and smile-waved.

"Hey babe, you came." he said.

Rachel turned to Rebecca as if to say, yes, see he IS my boyfriend.

Rebecca didn't return the gaze.

This time, Rachel did what she did before, but this time she actually hit the ball and it went sailing over the net.

Finn hit it back over and Rachel returned the favor.

Finn hit. Rachel returned.

Over and over again.

Rebecca finally stopped them.

"Good, good you guys."

She turned to Finn. "Finn, perfect body movement and arm strength."

Then Rachel. "Rockelle, you lack the strength Finn does and you don't really use your arms like you're supposed to. Plus, your posture is slumped and it shows in your over-hand. It was poorly executed altogether."

Rachel's mouth hung agape.

She closed it before the flies buzzed in.

CHAPTER SIX

"Rachel, Rachel c'mon! Come back outside!"

Finn's coaxing usually worked, but Rachel was too emotionally embarassed.

"She just humiliated me in front of everyone and it's only my first day, Finn." Rachel sob-talked.

"Baby, I'm sorry. She's a little judgemental, but I'm sure that-"

"A little! Finn, she's a monster! I've never been so humiliated in my life."

She sank down onto the parking lot bench.

Finn sat beside her. "Wanna quit?"

"What?" Rachel was surprised by his seriousness.

"Want to?"

"No." She was answering honestly.

"Why?"

"Because," she faced him. "This is a challenge I must face." She dried her tears. "I can't stop and quit because some girl insults me."

"But I thought-"

"I have to keep going, okay?" She surprised herself there.

"Are you sure that you-?"

"I'm sure, I have to go. Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support you?" She smiled.

"A crappy one."

"Exactly, now, walk me back."

"Sure?"

"Yes...I have to kick ass."

And she turned and walked confidently up to the court.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Rachel!" Finn called. She was way ahead of him. "Wait up, Rach!"

Rachel stopped and slowed her pace for Finn to catch up.

He did.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rachel nodded.

CHAPTER EIGHT

"And if you ever, ever call me ''poorly executed'' ever again, I will get my dad's 18 lawyers to sue you, do you understand?" A powerful and confident Rachel cited.

"Yess, I understand." A scared and wimpy Rebecca whimpered, stuck in the corner by Rachel and her battle axe/racket.

"Good. Now, leave Finn alone and me or else!" Rachel smiled.

"Sure thing, Rrrrachel."

Rebecca picked up her cell as Rachel let her out of the corner and immediately dialed her dad's number.

"Daddy? It's Becca; can you pretty please pick me up, like now? Thanks."

She hung up, grabbed her things and zoomed out of the court.

Finn put his hand on Rachel's waist, they looked into each others' eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Rach. Rebecca really needed to know that she came on too strong."

"Thanks," Rachel said. "But I think I'm done with my 'bullying' days."

"Really? Why's that?"

They walked to Finn's mom's car.

"My wrist hurts."

Finn laughed and pulled Rachel into a kiss in the dark, secluded moonlight.


End file.
